The present invention relates to optical communications, in general, and more particularly to apparatus for providing optical communication between integrated circuits of different printed circuit (PC) boards and an integrated circuit assembly for use therein.
Modem PC boards are comprised of a plurality of application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). Each of the ASICs of a PC board may include a digital data processor which performs its processing operations in parallel with the other ASICs of the board. In a data processing system, the ASICs of one PC board communicate with the ASICs of another PC board. Generally, the data communication between PC boards is through backplane or mother board electrical connections which present a bottleneck to the board-to-board communication. This communication bottleneck between boards is especially compounded by the parallel processing operations of the plurality of ASICs of each board.
Greater demands for increased bandwidth are being made on data communication between the ASICs of the different PC boards. Communication rates of tens of gigabits per second are exemplary of such demands. These demands can not be met by the traditional metal electrical connections found on mother boards and back plane connections, for example. One solution to meet these demands is to create optical communication channels for board-to-board communication using light coupling between an array of light emitters of one PC board and an array of light detectors of another PC board.
A drawback to this solution is that a light coupling interconnection between ASICs of different PC boards is no simple task. Thus, a simple and automatic interconnection of the light coupling between ASICs of different PC boards is desirable to render optical communication between ASICs a commercially viable reality. The present invention intends to satisfy this desire through suitable apparatus and integrated circuit assembly.